Masquerade Ball
by etin
Summary: How were Lauren and Bo, when they were teens? This is a story where Lauren meets Bo, for the first time in a ball. But she never got to see her face, behind the mysterious mask. And now the name Bo, will forever be special to her, would they recognize each other when they meet in the future?


**I do not own any of the characters (Except Jen and Matt, which I made up) just basing my fic from the show lost girl.**

* * *

**Hey guys! this is my second one-shot Lost girl fic, so I hope u guys like it! :D**

* * *

Lauren sat outside the balcony, reading her favorite book. She enjoyed the silence, and the coolness of the air that night. She felt free for an hour, until her phone rang.

"Hi Jen" Lauren said as she answered the call.

"Lauren! Be ready in two hours, we are picking you up!"

"I'm not going Jen." Lauren replied lazily.

"Oh come on! When was the last time you went out and had some fun?"

"Well... I- I have fun being on my own too okay? It's relaxing. Besides, I haven't bought any dress for the party."

"Just use the dress that I gave you for your birthday! I know you haven't used it, so this is your chance. We are graduating this year Laur and we will be going in different school next year. So pleeeeeeaseeeee, pretty please for your bestie?"

Lauren smiled at the pleading voice of her best friend. "Alright. You win, I'll be ready when you get here." Lauren moved her phone away from her ear, when Jen began to scream.

"YOU ARE THE BEST! SEE YOU LATER BYEEEEE" And with those words Jen hang up.

Lauren placed her phone on her bedside table. She walked towards her closet, and took out the dress that Jen was talking about and began to prepare herself for the party. Two hours later Jen showed up at Lauren's house with her boyfriend.

"Ah! You look gorgeous!" Jen exclaimed, as she gave Lauren a hug.

"Thanks, you look gorgeous too." Lauren smiled. "And you look handsome Matt." Lauren smiled at the boy standing next to Jen.

"So, shall we go?" Jen asked impatiently.

"Yeah, one problem, I don't have a mask and this is suppose to be a masquerade ball."

"No worries, I already got you one! Now come on we are going to be late!" Jenny smiled and grabbed Lauren.

* * *

Half and hour later they arrived at the school. They walked in and headed to the hall, where the ball was held. The hall looked beautiful, the decorations matched the theme perfectly, and it was beautiful to see the people in mask and dresses. Lauren spent most of the time with Jen and Andrew, Jen introduced Lauren with some of Andrew's friends, but Lauren didn't have an interest in any of them. After a couple hours of dancing and mingling, Lauren decided to sit down at the bar and have some drink to relax. As she waited for her drink, she looked at the dancing crowd. She thought it was fun being out and have fun with her best friend and other people, but she couldn't deny the though of just being home, reading her favorite book, or do some re-search. Science was one thing that Lauren really loved, she loved everything about it, it relaxes her, makes her happy, she loved how new discoveries races her mind, and the urge to find out more about these discoveries. Her thoughts were disturbed when the bartender called her and gave her, her drink.

"Here you go miss." The bartender said, as he handed Lauren her drink.

"Thanks" Lauren replied, as she turned around to face the bartender. When she took her drink, she turned back facing the crowd. A couple of minutes later her favorite song played, she then closed her eyes, bit her lip, and listened to the song.

"A big fan of Florence and The Machine?" A voice from behind, made Lauren jump a little from her seat. "Sorry, I didn't mean to startle you."

Lauren blinked, and turned around to face the girl that was standing right beside her. "I- um yes." Lauren smiled. She thought the girl looked really beautiful, her dress fited her body perfectly and her eye's looked dashing behind those mask.

"Cool! I love them too, this song is one of my favorite." The girl smiled.

"Mine too!" Lauren replied.

"Yeah, I figured when you sang it out loud." The girl laughed a little.

Lauren turned red, she didn't realize that she was singing out loud. "Opss, I didn't know that I was singing it out loud." Lauren bit her lip.

"Well you are a better singer than I am, trust me." The girl smiled. "I'm Beth by the way. But you can call me Bo." she added.

"I'm Lauren. Nice to meet you." Lauren held out her hand.

"So, do you go to this school?" Bo asked.

"Yeah, you?"

"No, I'm just here with my boyfriend Kyle"

"Ahh that's why you don't look so familiar, even with the mask on."

"So I guess you are a pretty observant person." Bo raised her eyebrow.

"You can say that. I like observing people, studying different behaviors, seeing how the mind works on different people. It just fascinates me, science, there is always something new, and-" Lauren stopped, when she realized that she got into her sci-ency world. "Sorry, I didn't mean to bore you." She bit her lip.

"No, no science... it's- it's pretty interesting when it's you who talks about it." Bo bit her lip. She never liked science in school, but listening to Lauren talk about it, was totally a different experience, she brought so much life to it, that even made her a little bit interested to it. And Lauren was really cute, while she was explaining things.

Lauren laughed a little. "I do this a lot, it's a bit of a problem really."

Bo smiled. "Well believe me, you are the only person that looks really hot, while talking about science."

Lauren tried to hide her blush, and smiled. "Well you are the first person who said that. And probably will be the only one."

They spent hours talking to each other, and every minute they grew closer to each other.

"Oh my god! I love this song!" Bo exclaimed when she heard another one of her favorite song play. Then she grabbed Lauren's hand, and pulled her into the dance floor.

"I- um- I don' really dance." said Lauren.

"It's okay! Half of the people here can't, just follow the beat of the music." Bo replied, with a smile on her face, then she began to dance.

"I- um okay" Lauren began to move her body, the same way as Bo. After a while, she finally got into the rhythm of the music, and began to enjoy dancing.

"You are doing really good! For someone who doesn't dance" Bo grinned. "The dog days are Oooveeeerr! The dog days areee gooooonneeeee." Bo and Lauren sang along as they danced.

As the song finished they both took their sits, back at the bar. They smiled at each other and for a moment they stared into each others eyes.

"That was fun!" Bo laughed a little

"I don't really go out much, but I must say, this is the best night of my life." Lauren laughed with Bo.

"I like you Lauren Lewis." Bo smiled at Lauren, as she stared intensely into her eyes.

"Likewise Bo." Lauren smiled. They just realized that their faces are very close to each other now, since they had been moving closer to each other to refrain from shouting, because of the loud music at the background.

"Lauren... I- I really l-" Before Bo could finish talking, a guy interrupted her.

"Beth! There you are. I've been looking for you."

"Kyle" Bo turned around and smiled at him. "I was just hanging around with Lauren over here." Bo looked at Lauren with a smile.

"Oh, hi I'm Kyle" Kyle offered Lauren a hand shake. "So babe, me and some friends are heading to my house, we should go now, so we could stop by the store and buy some drinks." He said, looking at Bo.

"Yeah, um sure... Lauren, would you like to come?" Bo asked Lauren.

"Oh, no I can't, I need to stay and watch my friend. But thanks anyway." Lauren smiled, she felt sad that Bo had to leave, she had a really nice time having her company.

"Oh... alright. Well see you around then" Bo sounded disappointed, she didn't want to end that night with Lauren, but she knew that the feeling she was feeling, won't do her good, when she already has a boyfriend. So she hugged Lauren, and left with a smile.

"See you... Bo" Lauren whispered.

* * *

Lauren never saw the mysterious girl again, but of course she never really saw her face that night, only a part of her personality. But she knew that if she will ever meet her again, she would know it. But for now, the name Bo, is something special for her.

A couple of years had gone, Lauren graduated, and got herself a job that she never thought she would ever get. She worked at a secret lab, where she studies this people who call themselves fae, and this was something that she really wanted , ever since she became interested in science, this was a big thing. One day a new woman got into the fae world, Lauren prepared the lab for the new fae, so she could identify what kind of fae she was. When the woman walked in Lauren Lauren smiled and walked towards her.

"Hello" Lauren said.

"Hi, you are the doctor that was going to check me right?" The woman asked and smiled.

"Yes, I'm Doctor Lewis, but you can just call me Lauren." Lauren smiled.

"Lauren..." The woman repeated, the name sounded familiar to her, and her voice sounded very familiar too. But she knew that she was someone from the past, and she didn't like digging the past, not after what happened with her boyfriend. "I'm Bo"

"Bo!" Lauren's heart skip a beat, when she heard the name Bo again. It was quite a unique name, she only heard it once, and that was a couple of years ago. "Could it be her?" Lauren thought, even though it has been a couple of years since she met the girl named Bo, she never really forgot her.

"Yepp, I know it's not a common name, but you know, It's unique." Bo smiled.

"Unique is good." Lauren smiled back. She concluded that there is a big possibility that this was the same girl that she met a couple of years ago, she wouldn't forget her beautiful voice, and her amazing eyes. But either way, she was excited on getting to know her.


End file.
